


The Magnificents

by GobletGirl



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Superhero!Everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GobletGirl/pseuds/GobletGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen has a secret that keeps her from dating. Peeta Mellark owns the bakery she frequents and has made no mistake that he is interested. What happens when Katniss's two worlds collide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magnificents

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for Disney movies and Disney Pixar films. So this was inspired by a scene from the beginning of The Incredibles. If you have seen the movie I am sure you will recognize it.
> 
> Also, please note I haven’t written anything but term papers and technical memos in over 10 years and I am the only one who has looked at this so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Originally written on tumblr for D12 Drabbles Prompt #4: Disney.

Katniss rolled her eyes as she saw _another_ headline about Mr. Magnificent. Geez, you would think he was the only superhero in this city. Glancing at the picture accompanying the headline, she had to admit she understood his appeal. He filled out that blue spandex outfit rather nicely. Plus, he had that wholesome all-American look about him, not to mention his super strength.

Shaking away thoughts of Mr. Magnificent, she turned from the newsstand and continued on her way, turning down the street. She saw the orange awning of her destination ahead.

Speaking of filling out an outfit nicely.

She kept telling herself she had been returning to Mellark’s Bakery every day for the last two months for the bakery’s baked goods and not the baker himself. She reminded herself daily that she didn’t have time for a boyfriend. She was still watching out for her sister and she was just starting her last year of grad school. Not to mention she had her other _responsibilities_ to contend with. And those no one would understand. Hell, no one could even know about those.

She stopped in front of the window of the bakery, glancing in the window before opening the door. She saw him behind the counter. Peeta Mellark. He was wearing a bright blue shirt that made his striking blue eyes stand out even more than normal. His shirt stretched across his chest and arms in a way that even put Mr. Magnificent to shame, at least in her opinion. His wavy blond hair fell onto his forehead in a way that always made her think about pushing the hair off his forehead and out of his eyes. She sighed and moved towards the door. Thinking these thoughts would get her nowhere considering this attraction could go nowhere.

As she stepped inside, he looked up and a huge smile graced his face when he saw her. “If it isn’t my favorite customer, Katniss Everdeen.”

Katniss smirked at him as she walked up to the counter. “I bet you say that to all your customers.”

“Only the exceptionally beautiful ones.” He gave her a cocky smile as he leaned across the counter. “So have you reconsidered my offer to take you to dinner?”

“Peeta, I’ve told you. I don’t have time for a boyfriend. There is a lot going on in my life and I can’t be distracted by frivolous things such as dating.”

“Katniss,” he said, imitating her tone. “I’ve told you I wouldn’t be a distraction. It’s just dinner. Everyone’s got to eat.”

She sighed, “There is a lot of responsibility I have and dating doesn’t fit into the equation.” They stared at one another for a long moment. Finally, Peeta sighed and turned away.

He walked over to a display case, pulled out two cheese buns and placed them in a bag. “Two cheese buns, right?”

“Yes. Thank you.” She laid the money on the counter as she took the bag from him and turned away. As she was about to exit, she turned around and looked back at him. He was staring at her with an expression she couldn’t quite read. “Listen, I really am sorry. There are things I can’t explain which just make dating impossible. But I do like you, Peeta, and I would love to be friends.”

He looked at her for another moment before murmuring, “I get it. More than you know.” He took a breath before smiling and continuing, “Of course. I would love to be friends. See you tomorrow?”

She smiled at him. “Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a great day, Peeta.”

“You too, Katniss.” He gave her a little wave as she walked out.

* * *

 

Katniss was working on her final term paper of the semester when she heard her phone ringing. She grabbed the phone without checking the caller ID, “Hello?”

“Hey Brainless.”

She internally groaned. She should have checked the caller ID. “Hey Jo. Listen, I am trying to finish a term paper so…”

“Yeah. Yeah. Always working. Listen, me and blondie are on our way over. We are going out tonight.”

Katniss audibly groaned this time. She loved her friends. She really did but sometimes Jo and Madge were just a little much. “Jo, I told you I am working on my term paper. I can’t go out tonight.”

“Katniss,” Jo’s use of her first name gave her a moment’s pause. Jo rarely used her actual name. In fact, she never used anyone’s real name. She had a nickname picked out the moment she met someone. “You’re always working or taking care of Prim. When do you ever do anything just for yourself? When was the last time you made a new friend? Hell, I don’t think you have been on a date in over five years.”

Katniss couldn’t help herself, she immediately thought of Peeta. They had become much closer over the last five months, although their friendship was still contained to his bakery and strictly platonic. Her visits, though, had become consistently longer over the past months. One time, she was even late to her class because she got so caught up talking to him. Needless to say, her attraction to the blue-eyed baker had just grown. He was kind, funny, and had an amazing way with words. It certainly didn’t hurt that he was incredibly handsome. Even though he hadn’t asked her out in the last five months, she still saw the gleam in his eyes that told her his feelings hadn’t changed either.

“Come on, Katniss. It’s just one night. I’m sure the paper can wait till tomorrow.”

“Fine. I’ll go but only for a couple hours,” Katniss relented, thinking that maybe a night out with her friends would help clear her mind and maybe, just maybe, she could forget about Peeta, at least for a few hours.

“Excellent. Buzz us in, we’re here.”

* * *

 

She had to admit, this break had been exactly what she needed. They were gathered around a table at their favorite bar, The Hob. Madge was telling them about her new boyfriend, some guy named Gale, who she was apparently already head over heals for. Jo scoffed and asked Madge why she wanted to settle down when there were so many options out there. Katniss had to laugh at her friends’ antics as they started to argue the merits of being single versus being in a relationship.

It was when Jo was starting on reason number 10 of why being single was better that Katniss smelled it. Smoke. The acrid smell of burning wood drifted over her. She glanced around the room and realized she was the only one that smelled pungent odor. She looked back at her friends. “Hey guys. I need to step outside for a moment. I’ll be back in a minute.” They both gave her a disbelieving look. “I promise, I’ll be right back. I just have something I need to check on real quick.” She waved her cell phone as she got out of her chair and headed for the door.

She heard Jo yell, “You better be back soon, Brainless,” as she was exiting through the door. As soon as she was outside, the smell became almost unbearable. She looked around the street and saw the smoke in the distance. About three miles east, Katniss guessed. She took off running.

As she got closer, she ducked into an alleyway to change. With her simple black unitard that covered her from neck to ankle and her mask in place, she took off again. As she ran, her outfit caught the streetlights and made her literally appear to be on fire. She heard the screams of those trapped in the burning building as she got closer.

She rushed up the building next to it and raced across the roof. As she got the edge, she looked over at the burning building. The flames rose into the night, flickering and growing by the minute. Raising her hands, she focused all of her energy on reducing the towering flames currently shooting out of the building. Within seconds, the flames were gone.

The firefighters and spectators below looked around in confusion before she heard someone shout and point towards her. She heard their cheers, but out of the corner of her eye she saw a window and a portion of the wall appear to blast away from a fifth floor apartment in the formerly burning building. She turned her head towards it and that’s when she saw him: Mr. Magnificent. He was carrying two little girls in his arms. He glanced her way before placing the two little girls on the fireman’s ladder that had been extended to the window he had blown away.

Katniss turned away, knowing her job here was done. She figured she wouldn’t get too much crap from the girls if she got back quickly. She was almost off the roof when she heard the footsteps. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Fire Girl.”

Katniss scowled as she turned around, facing her intruder. See, the thing was she could control fire. Contain it. Generate it. Manipulate it. Fire was completely under her control. She personally chose to stop fires. After all, she wasn’t looking to be a villain. But Fire Girl had to be the least impressive superhero name ever. She personally hated that name. Blame the media and their need to give all superheroes ridiculous nicknames, the exception standing before her. Honestly, how did someone get the media to name them Mr. Magnificent? She smirked at him, “We can’t all be Mr. Magnificent.”

He was standing in the shadows of the surrounding buildings. That didn’t stop her from noticing his outfit of blue spandex with a red M right in the middle of his defined chest. She had to confess, even the pictures didn’t do him justice. He was quite the specimen.

He laughed as he moved closer. “That’s true. You know, I have actually wanted to meet you for a while. Get the story. So, what was it? Dropped into a vat of nuclear waste? Bit by a radioactive spider? Just born lucky?”

She prepared to blow him off as he moved into the light next to her and she got her first up close look at Mr. Magnificent and his unbelievably blue eyes, the eyes she dreamed about nightly. She gasped, “Peeta?”

He stopped suddenly and confusion appeared on his face. He moved closer and stared at her for a moment before recognition dawned on his face. “Katniss?”

They stared at each other another moment. Neither knowing what to say or do. Peeta moved closer so he was standing toe-to-toe with her. “I’d know those gray eyes anywhere,” he murmured. His hand rose to the braid that was hanging over her shoulder. He rubbed the end of it between his fingers as he glanced back down at her. “Is this why you didn’t want to go on a date with me? You didn’t know how to explain your little hobby?”

“Well, can you blame me? Most people would think I was crazy if I told them I was Fire Girl. They would try to institutionalize me.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “I can’t argue with that one. But maybe now that I know your secret and you know mine, you could rethink that date. I’ll be honest, Katniss, since you walked into my bakery all those months ago, I can think of little else besides you.”

She blushed and looked down. “I don’t know,” she muttered.

“Come on. If we’re on a date and duty calls we could just go together. We could become a team. You know, like the Avengers. I mean I can’t distract you from saving the world if I am too. Can I?”

She shrugged. He had a point. The entire reason she didn’t date was because it was impossible to explain why she had to leave at a moments notice. If she smelled smoke, like she had tonight, she felt bound to help protect those in danger. It was all a part of her gift. But if he already knew and had a similar need to protect, maybe just maybe it could work. She gave him a small smile. “I guess not."

“They could even call us The Magnificents. You could be Mrs. Magnificent,” he smirked at her.

She laughed and shook her head. “I don’t know about that but I guess a date couldn’t hurt.”

“So you’ll allow it?”

She smiled up at him. “I’ll allow it.” The last thing she saw was his bright blue eyes light up and his brilliant smile before his lips descended upon hers.

* * *

 

**2 Years Later…**

She was overlooking the once burning building when she sensed him behind her. She turned and looked into the grinning face of Mr. Magnificent.

“So Fire Girl, can I take you out to dinner tonight?”

She smiled at him, “Sorry. I have a previous engagement.” She walked up to him, brushing her hand down his chest and around to his back as she walked around him. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to get going. See you around, Mr. Magnificent.” She ran across the roof and glanced back at him, giving him a tiny wave before jumping from the building. She saw him shake his head as he smiled at her retreating figure.

Several hours later, Katniss was once again running, however this time it was toward a non-burning church. She skidded to halt in front of the doors. Ripping them open, she rushed inside and down the hall. Running into the room, Prim, Jo, and Madge looked up, relief obvious on their faces.

“There you are Brainless! With how crazy you are about bread boy, I was starting to get worried when you didn’t show up on time,” Jo exclaimed as Katniss bounded into the room.

“I know. I know. I got held up but I’m here now. Let’s get me married,” Katniss smiled at her friends.

She took a deep breath as she watched Prim, Jo, and Madge walk into the sanctuary, each of them giving her a wink as they did. She took another deep breath as she got in place, giving a nod to the two ushers waiting to open the doors.

As the doors opened and she stepped forward, she saw him. Standing at the end of the aisle was her bread boy, her Peeta. She couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face at the sight of him. His wavy blond hair was more styled than usual but still falling across his forehead like she loved. His tux fit his stocky build perfectly and made her itch to rip it off of him. As she reached him, she looked into his blue eyes and saw the unshed tears gathered there, a mirror of her own gray eyes. She reached out for his hand and gave it a squeeze as she smiled at him.

“You know, when I asked if you had plans earlier, I didn’t think you would actually forget,” he leaned in to whisper to her, the grin on his face telling her he was messing with her.

She smiled at him. “I got held up. You know, saving the world. But after today we go into it all together.”

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. He sighed, “Together. Always.”


End file.
